The present invention relates to the interconnection of parts such as a carrier vehicle and its payload under utilization of a clamping strap which grips around the parts to be interconnected and is run around bolts or pins which are arranged transverselly to the direction of tension as applied to or occurring on the clamping strap. The structure of the type referred to above provides a closing or connecting-and-fastening position such that the two pins are releasedly interconnected. Particularly, the invention relates to the interconnection of parts, aerospace parts under utilization of a clamping strap means having, at least in parts, two parallel running strands, straps, or latch portions which grip around parts or components to be interconnected, and, as stated, are run around pins or bolts which extend transversally to the direction of tension in the clamping strap, and wherein, in the closing position parts, strap to be interconnected for purposes of tensioning, are arranged in an overlapping relationship.
Connections of the type to which the invention pertains are used in a variety of fields, including particularly the aerospace industry. The purpose here is, for example, in the case of space technology, to hold payloads on the final stage of a carrier rocket. As a target orbit has been reached, the connection is broken, by releasing the clamping strap. For this one uses equipment outlined more fully above. This type of connection is also known under the name of Marman clamping strap connection, wherein particularly on the inside of the clamping strap, there are arranged a number of clamping elements such as tension screws. These clamping elements have conical indents on the inside which reach over onto correspondingly shaped flanges or interface rings, of those parts on components to be interconnected. In the case of a Marman clamping strap, the clamping element tension screw is broken in some form or another, and the clamping elements are then pulled off the flanges or interference rings and thereby release the previously interconnected parts such that the payload is now separated from the rocket carrier, particularly at the final stage thereof. The known structures of this type are rather complex and thus not necessarily reliable.